Blood for blossoms
by Unfulfilled-dreams
Summary: Kyo Sohma has just gone through the worst few days of his life. The worst part of it all? He can't remember what happend in them. Oh, that and he's being charged with the murder of the woman he loves. KyoxTohru Onesided?


I don't know where this came from. But I kinda liked it so I thought I would put it up. Careful guys it's my first try at a mystery thrillah!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first thing I notice is that they are trying to make the room seem homely. They failed. All I see in this falsely designed room is :

There is a man in that chair over there.

There is a chair for me.

He looks very analytical

I'm not going to enjoy the next half hour of my life.

"Mr. Kyo Sohma," His greeting is… annoying to say the least. He has the I-am-so-sorry look on his face, it even carries to his eyes. But his voice says:

"I'm making a shit load of money off of you, you tormented little pansy."

I hate him already.

"Please Kyo… Can I call you that?"

"No"

I really hope my voice carries that note of hatred well.

"Alright Mr. Sohma, Please, have a seat."

Shit, it didn't work.

I walk over to the long black sofa and sit down. It's not in the least bit comfortable. It feels like a morticians table.

_How dare you say that, after all –_

I cut the voice off. I already have to explain how I feel to this guy so he can analyze me. I don't need to be doing it myself. Besides, thinking about it makes my eyes sting, I don't like to cry… But I really don't like to cry infront of people I barley know. But I would give up Karate before I let this snotty little physiatrist see me cry.

"Well doc. Do you want me to lay down, or is that only in movies?"

" I'm not stopping you"

Damn that fucker, suddenly becoming all doctorish.

I lay back, hands behind my head. A small part of my shirt brushes my head. I really shouldn't have worn such a big over shirt. It draws my mind away from the issues at hand for a moment. The unmistakably cat part of me bats at the dangling bit of shirt, mind completely blank.

"MR. SOH-MA!"

Count on that prick to wake me from my bliss.

I make sure to glare nice and angrily at him. Maybe he'll get the picture that I don't want to be in here.

"Now Kyo, I can help you. I helped Yuki didn't I?"

"You made him cry. For some reason I don't consider that helping him."

" but he has accepted that-"

" And so have I. I know that facts, I know the message and I was there for the fucking delivery."

"If your so at peace with it, why are you skirting all mention of-"

"I'm NOT!"

I roll over, arms wrapped around myself. Damn him, this fucker is good. He is out to break me, to send me out of his office like Yuki.

Fuck no. I will not run crying into everyone's arms.

"There is no need to yell"

This guy if fuckin' pushing it.

"I'll yell if I want to god damnit!"

I can feel him staring at my back. Scrutinizing it, trying to read my mind, or say something to give it all away.

"Alright Kyo, I wont make you lower your voice."

" I wouldn't have it you had asked anyways"

Damn I'm pouting.. Which means my voice is really quiet. Who knew physiologists were good at reverse psychology.

I roll back towards him, so I can clearly see that rat face of his.

He's looking down but I can see the gist of him. Middle aged, graying brown hair, brown eyes, wrinkled skin… the epitome of "trust me figures".

But I can see past it.

His pen scratches across that little notebook that is shown in every movie with a mind doctor.

I wonder what he could possibly be writing. I come to three conclusions:

1. He has come to the obvious solution that I don't like him and is writing a letter of recommendation to send me somewhere else.

2. Is writing a very nice little note about how I should be at anger management instead of with him,

3. He is writing a letter to his cousin in finland. (The cousin that looks some what like a fish and always wears a hat that looks like a tea cozy.) The letter reads as a very short invitation to come to our next session. If his cousin obliges ,he will feed me said fish cousin in hopes that I am like a cat and that I will respond with finger lickin's and a wonderful urge to stick my ass in his face as he sleeps.

If it's three I think that we might have to switch chairs.

"Alright Kyo,-"

"-You can't call me Kyo"

"-Mr. Sohma, I think it would be best if I asked you a question."

I glare at him and warily begin to answer. I don't know where this is going, but something tells me I'm going to have to answer this question sooner or later.

"Mr Sohma…what do you remember of before, after and on the night of Tohru's death?"

I feel my heart stop. I didn't know they were allowed to be so forward with things like this. I whirl off of the chair and stand.

"I am leaving now."

He doesn't get up to stop me. I'm glad, is he did then he would have seen me crying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When I get home there is nothing there. The house in empty, Yuki couldn't handle staying here with out her, and Shigure left to stay with Hatori.

I'm all alone.

I don't think I have ever wanted human contact as much as I do now.

I walk over to the couch and fling myself down. The springs groan lightly, they've been worn just enough to make this couch seem so comfortable that even in my troubled state of mind, I can't help but slip in to bliss on unconsciousness.

When I awake, all I remember of my dream are the small wisps' of emotion that are left behind. Happiness ,Confusion ,Anger , Sadness, all of them.

What could I have possibly been thinking of?

Just as the thought process to unravel the mysterious dream begins, I hear the click of a hammer. The small swooshing click or the bullet sliding into the barrel, and the soft thump as said barrel hits the base of my skull.

"Kyo Sohma! You are under arrest for the murder of a Miss Tohru Honda."

Time seems to freeze. Suddenly all of the emotions from my dream click into place.

Happiness… I walked off, away from the cherry blossom festival and had seen Tohru. She was standing with someone, another man… there is the confusion. The anger; That man was Yuki, the damn rat. See a rat, kill a rat. And the sadness… must have been felt after I…

I turn to face the man who has caught me, aware of the tears in my eyes.

"Please God, let someone kill me"

I hear another click.

I hope to God that he answered my prayer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For Nahila. I hope that I can still make you laugh when all you want to do is cry.

love Tony.


End file.
